herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 28 Babysitting
Babysitting is the 28th (and the producers all time favorite) episode of the series. Plot Herp-A-Derp says he has such a hangover from the last episode but says this doesn't make any sense and mentions the weird timeline f*ck up that happened last episode. Herp-A-Derp hits his head on Thunderzap7's new shelf for fun. Giant Pikachu comes in and asks Herp-A-Derp to babysit Baby Pikachu for him and to have him home by midnight because Mickey and Minnie get "extreme" at 12:01. Herp-A-Derp for some reason throws Butterfly Boat at Giant Pikachu and Buttefly Boat doesn't appear for the rest of the episode. Herp-A-Derp notices that there's a hole under his ear and Mario tells him that he's the most injury prone Megaman ever. Herp-A-Derp and Luigi pile on top of Mario, but he reminds them that this is a babysitting episode and they stop. Mario asks Baby Pikachu what he wants to do and Baby Pikachu wants Spaghetti-O's. Mario asks Luigi if they have any and Luigi tries to check but Baby Pikachu shocks him and Mario goes to get him a fresh can in his TV Fridge. Mario gets him the Spaghetti-O's but Baby Pikachu shocks him in the spinal chord region. The Suite Life on Deck turns on and Mario thinks it's scary, True Jackson VP turns on and Mario doesn't like shows about vice-president fashion designers, 6teen turns on and everyone loves the panda but then they get scared when some fat guy starts dancing and they turn the TV off. The episode starts to go totally downhill when Mario falls down under the dresser and Thunderzap7 tries to get him out. Luigi says that baby is evil and Baby Pikachu tells him to get Mario and throws him under the dresser. Buzz breaks and Jessie goes to fix him in her labratory. Herp-A-Derp calls Baby Pikachu an evil child and tells him to go get Mario and Luigi. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman agrees with him but Baby Pikachu throws him under the dresser too and Thunderzap7 goes to go get them. Meanwhile in Jessie's lab, she is trying to get Buzz to work. Jessie turns the dial on Buzz's reset button several times and he resets to the languages: Spanish-Canadian, French, English, and finally Spanish. But Jessie can't find his jetpack and Luigi who got rescued is flying on it. Thunderzap7 says he's still getting Mario and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman and that it's taking forever. Jessie tries to figure out how to put the backpack back on. He works and then breaks again. Jessie is mad because she worked an hour on him. He then resets to Chinese and breaks again. Woody then helps Jessie fix him. Thunderzap7 gets Mario and Woody sticks a shrimp up Buzz's reset button resetting him to French and he breaks again. Mario is happy because he was under there for 5 minutes. Woody thinks Buzz's reset button is fried because it's not working. Woody asks how are they babysitting the kid and says Baby Pikachu is just over there crying in a corner (this was COMPLETELY unintentional) and Thunderzap7 and SBF31 break out in laughter. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman is freed, and Jessie then continues to fix him and Buzz gets fixed to English and he wants to speak English from now on but Jessie says it isn't working and Magic Hands pushes him down, causing him to reset to Shnitzel and then Spanish. Jessie then breaks him again because she thinks it's fun fixing him (hinting their relationship). Baby Pikachu goes him and Jessie says they're terrible babysitters. Trivia *It is revealed that Herp-A-Derp is also one of the seven (now eight) Megaman along with Megaman Original, Megaman X, Megaman Trigger, Megaman Battle Network, Megaman Zero, Megaman Starforce, and Megaman ZX. *Producers favorite episode. *Baby Pikachu likes Spaghetti-O's. *Giant Pikachu once again acts like an anti-hero. *2nd time Mario's TV Fridge is shown. *They barely babysit Baby Pikachu, he just cries in a corner and leaves. *Jessie (and later Woody) try to fix Buzz during the episode. *Buzz spoke 6 different languages while trying to get fixed and some weird grunting sound.